The Best I Ever Had
by Sebs
Summary: The Jolly Roger is docked in Neverland and six very different people are all in search of one thing that means something to each of them: Henry. This is a love story about a pirate and a princess; about their adventures, their hardships, and ultimately their love and undoing. Will love conquer all? Rated M for eventual smut. Warning: There is an eventual character death.
1. Don't Leave Me

Her shoes sunk into the mud with each step she took, making it incredibly difficult to walk and lowered her morale at a much quicker rate… not that she had much morale left to begin with. The adventure – if you would even call it that – was taking its toll on everyone. Food was constantly running short from having to feed six adults, temper's ran high just from the sole fact everyone was constantly cooped up on the Jolly Roger when they weren't out searching for food and/or Henry, and the weather was a constant roller coaster. 90 days had already passed in the search and the group was no closer to finding him than they were the first day they arrived in Neverland. Emma wasn't sure how much worse it could get.

Then a droplet fell on her head. And another. Then another.

"Seriously?"

"Just a bit of rain, Love. You're not going to melt, are you?"

The grin that accompanied that question pissed Emma off more than she understood why and made her want to slap him then jump on him and pin him down in the mud all at the same time. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought, a little amused with herself, the anger she felt just a few seconds before disappearing. _He makes me almost as bad as the weather on this God forsaken island… one second I'm pissed off, the next I'm wanting to be on top of him in the mud._

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, trying to rid herself of thoughts of her and Hook rolling around and getting covered in dirt that were now escalating at a quicker pace in her mind than she'd care to admit.

Hours earlier Hook had declared that he had found foot prints that weren't of their crew while scouting the island and came back to the Jolly Roger to let the rest of the group know. Without saying a word, Emma took off into the jungle, leaving the rest of the group behind and Hook quickly followed, but with many protests from Mary-Margaret and David.

"Did you melt already, Swan?" Hook asked over his shoulder in-between muffled laughter. Emma couldn't help but grin inwardly at the way his hair stuck to his face because of the rain every time he looked back at her.

"You don't ever stop, do you?"

"There's no fun in stopping, darling. I can show you, if you'd like?" Another grin that she tried to ignore.

It had begun to rain much harder now and droplets were reaching places Emma didn't realize she even had. Hook was genuinely soaked, as well. His black long sleeve shirt stuck to his body making every curve of his muscles much more detailed, as if he weren't wearing a shirt at all and she couldn't help but notice.

_How does he manage to walk completely fine in drenched leather pants?_ She wondered, tilting her head to get a better look, as if that'd help her actually understand. Forcing herself to look away from the pirate walking in front of her, she tried to focus through the rain to the area around her. "Are you even sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Ah, she speaks! Princess Swan hasn't melted after all!"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, stomping her feet harder through the now even wetter mud in annoyance. "I don't understand how you can be so-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Emma collided face first into his back. A sudden rush of wet leather, an arm and a hook, and a hand that ended up covering her mouth was all she could manage to distinguish in the seconds after running into him. She tried to squirm away from his clutch, squealing with every move, but to no avail.

"Shhh, Swan!" he breathed out, barely a whisper as he lightened his grip around her waist. "Did you hear that?"

She shook her head and he released his hand from her mouth, spinning her around in his arms so she faced him but he never looked down and met her questioning eyes. Instead, his almost too-serious expression was directed to their right.

"I didn't hear anything but your annoying pleas for affection. And why are you holding onto me? What was covering my mouth all about? Let me go!" She ended up yelling before putting her hands onto his bare, wet chest and pushing him away.

They stood facing each other in the pouring rain. She looking directly at him, him looking somewhere past her, seemingly lost in a world unknown.

"Hook, _what_ is going on?"

He didn't reply, his attention still averted to whatever he 'heard' in the distance.

"If this was seriously a tactic to just get me into your arms so you could be affectionate, it was a very awful idea. I seriously expected better tricks from a _famed_ pirate."

She waited for a reply or some retort to her questions and accusations, but when there wasn't one, she gave up with a defeated, annoyed sigh and turned in the direction they were headed before, now taking the lead.

"Swan, watch out!" He screamed from behind, but seconds too late before a blur of motion toppled on top of her, knocking her to the ground. In an instant the mud around her turned a scarlet river of red and Emma's scream of excruciating pain echoed throughout the jungle.

Hook immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword out of its scabbard and ran towards the hooded figure that was now standing before the bloodied woman on the ground.

"Show your face, coward!" Hook screamed at the hooded man, sword tip pointed directly at him.

The hooded figure lifted his head slightly, long blonde hair falling around his narrow face as his eyes met Hook's. A devilish grin played across the boy's face – for boy is what he was – and Hook recognized him immediately.

"You!"

"Me." The boy replied, still grinning. "_He_ doesn't want you here. You need to leave immediately, or more of your kind shall die like this woman here." He said pointing towards Emma on the ground. "_He_ knows what – whom, you are after, and you shall never get him back. _He_ has many plans for the boy, and now that his mother is dead, it would seem your search is futile."

Hook turned red with rage. His insides felt like they were going to implode. His breathing was ragged, his pulse was racing, and the only thought he could manage – other than wanting to pull a Cora and rip this boy's heart out – was that he had failed Emma and everyone that he had brought through the portal on his ship in search of Henry.

Henry.

Henry. _Henry needs us. I won't let him go without a mother __**and**__ father. I'm sorry, Swan. I'm so sorry._

"You can tell _him_ to go to hell, lad." Hook managed to say before lunging at the boy. But the boy – the same boy he recognized from years ago – was too quick and easily blocked his attack.

The boy swerved behind Hook and with one swift motion, connected his sword to Hook's elbow, barely, but enough to draw a trickle of blood and leave Hook grasping at his now injured arm.

"You cannot beat me, pirate. We are the Lost Ones. Your efforts are no good here."

But Hook advanced, pain forgotten. Metal screeched against metal as he managed to push the boy backwards and away from Emma. Something inside of him was wanting to release, something that once felt broken and alone and now felt, yes – even more broken, but so broken he couldn't handle it anymore until it _snapped._

Rain fell hard around them as seconds turned into what seemed like hours as the two figures – one man, one boy, but both as lost as the other, struggled in the middle of the dense, wet jungle. Feet began to give way beneath them, sliding into the mush that was once solid ground at some point, now turned as bad, if not worse than quick sand. Hook knew he had to do something if he was going to be able to save Emma; if saving her was even possible at all.

"You may be _his_ play thing," he groaned through clenched teeth, "but you fail to realize, boy, that I am Killian Jones, pirate and famed Captain _Hook_." And as he ended his sentence, he brought just that – his hook – pointed end up and connected the point directly with the boy's cheek.

The grin that was on the boy's face was replaced with an expression of agony as he, too, went sprawling to the ground. Sword in hand forgotten as he clutched at his injured flesh, blood beginning to pour from the wound as he howled in pain, unable to stop the bleeding.

"This doesn't change anything, pirate!" The boy screamed, sword back in hand as he slowly got back to his feet. "Get on your ship and leave this place, or _he'll_ make sure you and the rest of your companions never live to see another day again!"

Before Hook could answer or attack again, the boy took off running as fast as he could, hand still clutched to his cheek, wild blonde mane spilling behind his now uncovered head and disappeared into the heavy rain and trees until he was nothing more.

Hook checked once more, eyes squinting through the downpour to make sure the boy was gone before he quickly sheathed his sword and rushed to Emma's side on the ground. He slowly flipped her over in his lap, careful not to hurt her any more than she already was.

"Swan? Swan! Damn it, Swan wake up. You cannot die, not now. Not before we find Henry. Not when I haven't told you…" He pleaded, shaking her slightly when no response came.

"God damn it, Swan. I refuse to lose you now. Answer me, damn it! _Answer me!_"

Seconds ticked by into nothingness, the only sound coming from the rain that fell around them that splashed into the puddles that had formed from the duel just minutes before. Despair filled his heart. He had lost her, the only woman in… so long, that made him feel anything other than lust. The only woman whom he felt he could truly trust, the only woman who-

"Hook…?"

"Swan!?"

"What…" She breathed in sharply and coughed. Blood trickled out of her mouth and down onto Hook's hand as he wiped it away with a finger.

"Shh, Love. You're fine, you'll be all right. I'm going to get you to help. Don't leave me, Swan."

Gently picking her up in his arms, Hook cradled her lifeless body to his chest and gently, but quickly made his way back to the Jolly Roger through the way they had come hours earlier.

"Hook…" Emma managed to say through coughs of blood, trying her best to look up at him through his arms and her matted mud-filled hair. The sound of the pounding rain drops seemed to tick in time with the pirate's footsteps as the world blurred together. The last image she saw was his dark blue eyes looking down at her – _oh, those eyes. What is happening to me? Why can't I touch you? Hook?_

"Emma? No, Swan, don't leave me!" Hook screamed as his gentle run turned into a desperate sprint.

A deep breath escaped her lips and Emma closed her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: So... that was incredibly difficult to write. Seriously just sat here crying for fifteen minutes, at 5:30am, because I wrote Emma being injured and.. wah. Anyways, that is chapter one of what I'm thinking will be a six-chaptered story. I apologize that this is a kind of short chapter, but I needed to get this written and I wrote what flowed, I promise the next couple of chapters will be A LOT longer! The next chapter will be titled "I Was A Fool," so... look forward to that within the next week or so! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, because A LOT more will be coming soon! I am SO excited for this story, as I've had this idea for awhile now. Review? :)**_


	2. I Was A Fool

_**A/N: WOW! I am so incredibly happy and in awe about the reception my little fan-fiction has gotten. I am so happy that you all love this/Emma and Hook as much as I do and hope you continue reading to see what happens next! This chapter is titled "I Was A Fool," based off the song "I Was A Fool" by Tegan and Sara. I absolutely loved writing this chapter. It was much easier than chapter one to write, and this is by far my favorite chapter so far! So I hope you all love this as much as I do. Thank you all SO much for the favorites, reviews, and amazing comments about chapter one. Please review chapter two for me as well! I love you all soo much, you wonderful CSers!**__**Chapter three will be up within the next few days!**_

* * *

_I stood still, it's what I did  
__Love like ours is never fixed  
__  
__I stuck around  
__I did behave  
__I saved you every time  
__I was a fool for love  
I was a fool for love  
I was a fool..._

The room was completely wooden, very dark and smelled of a mixture of pine, liquor, and sea salt. Forest green drapes hung from the three windows in the tiny bedroom - if you'd even call it that - letting in barely any light at all and cast eerie shadows on the walls whenever the wind blew them open. In the middle of the room, in a luxurious bed covered in maroon blankets and pillows laced with gold that she could have never imagined belonged to a pirate, lay Emma Swan. She was completely stripped of her previous clothes, washed, dried, and was wearing a completely new ensemble that consisted of a periwinkle blue silk nightgown that she didn't recognize.

Emma blinked a few times to adjust her eye sight to the gaping darkness that seemed to consume her from all sides. _Where am I_?

"Oh sweetheart, you're awake!" A familiar voice: her mother's, Mary Margaret. "We were so worried about you! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Mary Margaret quickly jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in across the room and made her way to the bed where Emma lay, sat next to her, and devoured her daughter in her arms.

"I'm fine, but where am I?" Emma asked, pulling away from Mary Margaret gently. "What happened? I don't remember anything." She tried to recall her and Hook's trip in the jungle while they were searching for the foot prints that Hook had found earlier that day, but trying to remember anything past that, a single clue as to what had happened was futile as nothing came. Just a constant blackness after walking away from him in the back of her mind of what had led to her being in what she assumed was Hook's bed… _wait, __**Hook's**__ bed, why the hell am I in Hook's bed?_

"Where is Hook?"

"Emma… you sustained a very bad stab wound, you almost died. Hook saved you… you don't remember anything?"

"I don't remember anything past being in Hook's arms."

Mary Margaret's face contorted into a half smile that looked more on the worried side of emotion than anything happy as she was trying to play off to be, or so Emma thought. "In Hook's arms? Emma? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Ugh, no! I don't remember what happened after that, but it wasn't _like that_!" She exclaimed, cheeks turning a shade of rose she tried to hide by sitting up against the pillows behind her and unsuccessfully ducking into the shadows that fell across the room. "Please, just tell me what happened," She pleaded.

"All right…" For the next twenty minutes, Mary Margaret recalled the previous events that had occurred days before when Emma was attacked from behind by the blonde Lost Boy and how Hook saved her life by bringing her back to the Jolly Roger, allowing Mr. Gold to heal her as best as he could with his limited magic in this world.

"So wait," Emma interrupted, "Okay, let me get this straight. One of the Lost Boys somehow snuck up behind me, stabbed me in the stomach and I laid on the ground dying while Hook fought him, sort of beat him in a duel, then carried me back to the ship?"

"Correct," Mary Margaret said with a nod. "Hook never left your side, Emma. When he brought you back here to the Jolly Roger, he was injured as well – he lost a lot of blood, though he'd never let you believe that. I think he may have feelings for you…" She trailed off, gently taking Emma's right hand in her own. "He cares about you, you realize that, right?"

"He did what he felt he had to in a very intense situation. He brought us here to help save Henry, he's basically our tour guide… he did what he felt he needed to, to save Henry's mother. He knows he lost his father..." Emma trailed off, unable to delve into thoughts of Neal at that moment. Accepting that Hook had just saved her life was one thing, hearing her mother talk of feelings that Hook may or may not have for her was a conversation she was unwilling to have, and a conversation about Neal was definitely out of the question.

"All right, Emma… if that is what you believe."

"How long have I been asleep for?" She asked, trying desperately to change the subject to something that didn't hurt quite so much.

"Four days."

"_Four days?" Yeah, that subject change didn't work at all…_ "Oh my God, is there any news of Henry? I can't believe you let me sleep that long!" Emma quickly threw the blankets off of her and tried to get out of bed, but Mary Margaret quickly stopped her and forced her back into bed, recovering her with the blankets. "Mary Margaret – _mom_, I sincerely cannot lay here any longer. I have to go search for Henry! It's been _four days!_" The last of her sentence ended in a half-choked back sob. A tear fell on to her cheek that she quickly wiped away as her mother wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Honey, you just almost died. If it wasn't for Hook, you wouldn't be here right now to even think of going after Henry. I know you miss him, I do too – we all do, but right now, making sure you are one hundred percent healed and healthy before you go gallivanting into the jungle again with a pirate is top priority." Mary Margaret sighed. "And anyway, we know now that Henry is still alive, the Lost Boy more or less told Hook that in not so many words. So please, please rest longer and make sure you are healthy before you go try to find Henry again."

Emma reluctantly nodded. "All right, I'll rest. But I'm not happy about it."

"I didn't think you would be," Mary Margaret replied with a sad smile. "But either way, I want to hear more about why you were in Hook's arms!"

"I already told you, it wasn't like-"

"Ah, well look who is bright-eyed and bushytailed this evening!"

Both women turned and looked toward the door simultaneously. Mary Margaret's smile grew into a more truthful smile, while Emma's eyes lit up for the first time since… _I'm so happy to see him…_

"Hook…"

"Feeling better, beautiful?" He asked with his trademark grin.

Mary Margaret slowly turned her head back to her daughter, then back to Hook, then back to her daughter before quickly standing. "Well, um, I believe I should go let David and the other's know that Emma is finally awake and all right. You two, um, have fun." She managed to say before quickly departing the room.

Emma couldn't help but smile, but Hook looked beyond confused as he stared after Mary Margaret before turning back to Emma and making his way to his bed, sitting next to her.

"What exactly was that about, Love?" Came the question she was expecting.

"It was nothing. Hook…"

"You've said my name twice now, Darling."

She couldn't help but giggle. _Why the hell am I so happy?_

"I know… I just, I mean. I'm sorry you got hurt trying to save me."

"'Trying,' Lass? I believe you are quite alive right now, so I think I did more than 'try.'"

"You know what I mean, Hook."

He didn't respond, turning his head away from her to stare at something far away in another corner of the room.

Emma breathed in sharply to fill her lungs with air as it felt like the room was closing in around her. _Why do I feel like I cannot breathe whenever I am near him?_

"Thank you, by the way."

"For?" He replied, turning back to face her with a cock of his head, his lips curving into his adorable grin.

"Saving me." She sighed, suddenly annoyed. "Why did you save me, Hook? I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself and even if I wasn't, I was ready to accept my fate."

To be honest, she wasn't even sure she was ready to die. She had no idea where her thoughts were on any subject right now. Other than she felt lonely, helpless, and was on the verge of giving up on everything she had ever fought for. She wasn't sure she'd ever find Henry, and the months that had passed without any sign of him being in Neverland, let alone knowing if he was alive – until now, were aching at her soul. She was tired. Her heart was tired.

The only thing that seemed to be keeping her going every day since being on the Jolly Roger was Hook and she didn't even understand why. _Though I'd never admit that to him… or to myself. What am I thinking? I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own._

Emma looked up slowly, distracted by the silence that had followed her statement and questions and the realization that he had not answered at all. Until he lifted his head and those blue eyes stared back at her with a longing she had never seen before.

He let out a long sigh. "I wasn't, Love." The words fell from his lips - those perfect lips - like a waterfall. "I wasn't going to let you accept your fate. Henry needs you. I need-."

"You need?" She asked immediately when he was done speaking and cursed herself silently for it how fast she responded.

"Nothing, Lass. I told you that day in Rumpelstiltskin's cell that I'd never abandon you, and I won't, like you abandoned me on the beanstalk. Remember that."

She didn't respond. She couldn't. He had her pinned, quite literally in fact, in a corner and she had no way out. It was the truth – she did leave him on the beanstalk with the giant, she didn't trust him, she honestly didn't care much about him then. For him to risk his life for her, though? _What was he thinking…?_

"By the way, Love," He said, interrupting her thoughts completely, and she looked up at him as he stood and walked to the door, meeting those blue eyes head on once again.

"That little lie you just told your dear mother about not remembering what happened to you out there in the jungle is safe with me, as well. I've never abandoned you, Swan. Don't be so quick to throw my trust out the window. If you don't want your mother to know you were ready to give up, that's one thing, but don't for an instant think you can fool me."

"It isn't like that, Hook…"

"Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt, right, Love?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice when he spoke, but his eyes would never admit it.

"Until the day it doesn't," Emma replied.

Hook laughed; a laugh that sounded like a half 'I can't believe this' type of laugh and half 'I cannot believe what the hell just happened' laugh. "Get some rest, Swan." Is all he said after, turning to meet her eyes once more before he walked out the door, closing it behind him with a heart-wrenching _"click"_ of the lock that made her feel more alone and confused with her thoughts of what had just occurred than she had ever before.


	3. A Crack In The Wall

_**A/N: I seriously cannot believe the amount of views and reviews this story has gotten. You all are amazing, and you all are the reason that I continue to write this story. This chapter is for you guys, my CS loves. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, it's definitely a... tense chapter, hehe. Thank you again for all of the reviews, views, and comments on Tumblr. I love you all! You all can expect chapter four to be up within the upcoming week, as I only have two days off of work starting Saturday, so it may take me a little bit to update... but trust me when I say chapter four will definitely make up for it! It'll definitely be my favorite chapter to write, and in general, after this chapter. Alright, enough of me ranting... enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"We have less than a half of barrel of fruit left and we are completely out of water, David." Mary Margaret was explaining, pacing back and forth, her forehead in her hands. "Someone needs to go with Hook into the jungle again to resupply, otherwise we're as good as dead out here without the help of the Lost Boys."

David and Emma sat across from each other at a small wooden tabletop below the deck of the Jolly Roger in the galley watching Mary Margaret as she walked to the door, then back to them, then back to the door as she spoke. Four days had passed since Emma had first awoke to Mary Margaret in Hook's cabin and it was on this fourth day as well that her parents deemed her 'well enough' to leave the cabin and resume her normal – or what normal seemed to be now in Neverland – activities, and only after Emma had much to say on the subject.

The rain had finally stopped falling the day before, as to which Hook explained was a very normal occurrence in Neverland. Rain fell a good part of the time that he lived there, he had said, stating that it would be rare if it _didn't_ rain. It had rained, then stormed, then just rained again so much over the course of three days that parts of the inner ship had become waterlogged and the crew, all save for Emma, had to continuously empty the ship of water. It had become an exhausting task that they were very thankful was now over with and that sunshine had returned to the dense jungle.

Hook had kept his distance since talking with Emma that evening, telling Mary Margaret it was better instead for him to keep watch for the Lost Boys, and that he knew this island better than any of their little crew on the ship and that Emma, did in fact, need her rest and he preferred not to bother her. Mary Margaret knew that it was more stretched truth and an excuse than the actual truth. David had often kept watch with him, if not for the sake of company since Mary Margaret often checked in on Emma and Regina and Mr. Gold often did their own thing, then more so the fact of keeping sane, although Hook had told him he preferred to be alone and that he was accustomed to it but didn't protest when David stuck around anyhow.

"I don't see why you just won't let Hook and I go back into the jungle to get more food."

"And have a repeat of a week ago? I don't think so, Emma," David replied, shaking his head. "No, it should be me that goes, you've already been subjected to enough trauma and your mother and I don't want to risk anything happening to you again."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"That may be, honey, but your father and I feel you'd be better off back here on the ship with me, while him and Hook go in search of food," Mary Margaret replied, stopping in front of Emma's chair, resting her hand on her daughter's cheek with a soft smile.

"Why don't we all go, mates?"

Emma sucked in her breath.

The three of them turned toward the galley's doorway to see Hook leaning against the wood, arms and legs crossed, eyes focused directly on David. "I'm just saying it'd solve your little bickering problem."

_He looks completely the same for not seeing him for seven days, maybe even better._ Emma found herself thinking the moment she saw him. The only thing different was the shirt he had changed out of, which Emma assumed was because the Lost Boy had cut his other giving him the wound he had received during their battle in the rain. She found it odd that he had been able to avoid her for so long – or so that's what she was positive he had done – but then again, being forced to rest in a cabin for four extra days made it kind of hard to be seen by anyone but her mother.

"We all can't go, Hook." David replied as he stood from the stool he was sitting on, jarring Emma from her previous thoughts, "We need someone to keep watch on the Jolly Roger while we are on the island. I would have thought someone as _smart _as you would have known that."

"While I don't appreciate the sarcasm, _mate_, I meant the four of us. Leave Regina and The Dark One to the ship's safe keeping. Four will be able to bring more food back than two would."

"I will punch you again."

"Calm down, David. He does have a point." Mary Margaret chimed in, quickly stepping between her husband and the pirate.

Hook grinned, and for the first time in seven days met Emma's gaze. "Don't I always?"

Emma swallowed hard and forced herself to look at her mother. "I agree, Hook has a point. We will gather more food that way and I promise I am fine."

"Brilliant! It's settled then. You two go in search of meat and the princess and I shall find water and fruit."

"I told you not to call me th-," Emma began to say, throwing her hands on the table top while pushing herself off of the stool.

"Wait, who said anything about splitting up?" David interrupted before she could finish her argument causing Emma to groan out loud. But before David could continue his, Mary Margaret touched his arm and squeezed gently.

"She'll be fine. I trust, him, David. He saved her once, he'd do it again."

Emma's faced turned to an expression of pure shock as she felt her cheeks turn hot and looked to her mother for answers. "I'm in this room, you know. I can make decisions for myself… And who even said I needed saving?"

"I believe it's already been decided, Love. I'll be on deck when you're ready to depart." Hook mused, winking one of his dark blue eyes at her before disappearing through the doorway into the sunlight beyond.

"What was that?!" Emma yelled at Mary Margaret, realizing too late that she was sure she could be heard from all over the ship. "I'm sorry. But… just, what _was_ that?"

"You two could use some alone time to talk, sweetie."

"Seriously?" Emma pressed, unamused.

"Just trust me, I've had a lot of practice where this sort of thing is concerned, dear." Mary Margaret said with a smile, patting her shoulder. "After all, he did save your life, Emma."

"There isn't anything going on between Hook and me…"

"Okay, honey," Was Mary Margaret's only reply before following Hook out the door and to the deck.

"You know Snow, there's no stopping her once she has an idea, Emma." David said with a shrug before following his wife outside, leaving Emma alone in the galley wondering, again as she did four days ago, what had just occurred.

_Why does everyone but me seem to think Hook and me…_ but try as she might, she couldn't finish the thought. Emma sighed, took a deep breath and followed shortly after her parents out into the bright sun.

When Emma arrived on the top deck, her mother and David were nowhere to be found and only Hook was to be seen, leaning against the helm of the ship. "Ready to leave, Love?"

Emma sighed when his question accompanied that grin, making her insides feel like jello. "Let's just get this over with." She moved past him down the gangway, empty bag for fruit in hand as he followed behind.

The ground they traversed was still very saturated, making the walk through the jungle still very difficult. Emma was beginning to wonder if she had ever hated a place more than Neverland. Between the rain, the constant shift in temperatures, the constant mud, and the bugs… oh, the bugs, she had quickly decided that this place definitely was parallel to hell, if not worse.

She shook her head. _How far I've come from the parentless, bail bondsperson I was back in Boston. And now… now I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Hook's right… I really am a… a…_

"You all right there, Lass?" Hook questioned from beside her, as if reading her very thoughts. The look he gave her made her feel as if he were looking into her very soul.

Emma shivered. "I'm fine," She countered becoming defensive, giving him an odd look. _How does he always manage that?_ "So you're the tour guide, where do we find water and fruit on this God forsaken island?"

They had been walking for close to two hours and dusk had begun to set over the dense jungle. The trees took on a menacing look as the setting sun threw shadows here and there, causing Emma to become on edge and look in every direction.

"The trees won't bite you, Lass. And if any try, I'll save you… again," Hook said with a wink, his blue eyes drilling into her very core.

Emma couldn't do anything but swallow hard. "So um, fruit and water?"

"Aye, there is a lake a few leagues in the direction we're walking and we can retrieve fresh water there. Fruit also grows in abundance around the water. Kill two birds with one stone, eh, Swan?"

She only nodded, a small forced smile forming at the corner of her mouth. She was too distracted by trying to distinguish whether the shadows in the trees were only that – shadows, or something else coming to drive a dagger through her stomach, again, or worse – her heart. Emma stopped walking and shut her eyes tight, wrapping herself in her arms as she stood frightened by her own thoughts.

Hook wasn't sure how to approach. He didn't want to upset her again, as he had so clearly done somehow – though he wasn't even sure how. "Emma?"

His voice fell over her as if she were back in the Enchanted Forest as a baby being covered by the blanket Mary Margaret deemed hers, calming her enough so that she could open her eyes.

Hook had moved closer to her side, his hand resting gently across the top of her back. She welcomed the touch, willing to accept any form of compassion and affection. "I'm sorry," She managed to say, standing straight while letting her arms fall to her sides. "I guess I'm not as fine as I thought I was."

"It's to be expected, Lass. You're a strong woman but it's all right to let your walls down, you don't always have to be so tough."

"But I do." She began walking again, letting Hook's hand fall from her back as she passed him.

He looked after her with a longing expression and sighed. _This woman will be my undoing,_ He thought, shaking his head with a smile of disbelief.

Emma stopped walking, turning to look back at him when she noticed he hadn't followed her. "Well are you going to take me to this lake or not?"

He smiled and jogged to catch up to her and they began their walk together anew.

The jungle had become complete darkness, the only light coming from the large full moon that loomed over the giant island. It had also grown colder the deeper into the jungle they went and Emma found herself constantly rubbing her arms with her hands. Hook seemed unbothered by the temperature change and she wondered if he had just grown accustomed to it after being in Neverland so long all those years before.

"Hook?" Emma said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yes, Love?"

"Tell me about Milah."

She could feel his entire body tense at the sound of his old lover's name being said out loud. "What is there to tell?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "What was she like?"

Hook laughed, causing Emma to cock her head at him in confusion. "She was a lot like you, Swan."

"Like me? How was Milah like me?" She questioned Hook further, completely confused.

"Milah had to always be strong, Love. She was the wife of Rumpelstiltskin and as you can imagine, it wasn't an easy job to have."

"Ah," Was the only reply Emma could think of. _Hook really thought she was like Milah?_

"What about Baelfire – Neal?" Hook asked, interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"What about him?"

"Do you love him?"

Now it was Emma's turn to be tense and she knew she couldn't hide it very well. She glanced at Hook who was looking at her with an anxious expression and she quickly forced herself to look at the ground where she was walking, noticing a toad – or what looked like a toad that quickly hopped out of her way.

"I did… but he's… he's gone now." A tear fell onto her cheek that she quickly wiped away. She took a sharp breath in and quickened her pace, unable to continue the conversation.

Hook had the instant urge to wrap his arms around her and comfort her again, but he forced himself to leave her to her own thoughts, knowing he unintentionally upset her.

Silence consumed the air between them as they continued to walk, making the trip not only awkward but very quiet, causing Emma to jump at every sound they heard that wasn't their own footsteps. Within the next hour, the deafening silence was interrupted by the sound of rushing water and not long after they arrived at the lake.

Emma forced the bushes out of her way as she stepped into the open clearing and her eyes widened.

Not only was there a lake, but a gigantic waterfall that seemed to start in the heavens and crash into the ground. Huge rocks jutted out of the ground around the waterfall, carving out a monstrous mountain that disappeared into the clouds above them.

The entire spectacle took Emma's breath away and she suddenly felt weightless. _I seriously am in a fairy tale._ "This is beautiful, Hook. Why didn't you tell me this is where we were going?"

Hook beamed. "Can't let you in on all of my secrets, Love. Come." He grabbed Emma's hand and led the way into the clearing.

It was even more beautiful than Emma could have ever imagined. Crispy white waves roared over the rocks and down into the lake below causing huge splashes that reflected the light and caused tiny rainbows to dance through the rays of the moon. The steady patterns the roar the water created was a rhythm that rushed over her, as if the water was itself, calming her to her very core.

Hook let go of her hand and carefully tread into the water, entering a shallow part of the lake near the waterfall itself.

Emma laughed. "What in the world are you doing? Don't contaminate our drinking water!"

Hook grinned and sent a splash of water her way which she avoided with ease.

"You really should come in, Love" He called to her over the roar of the water, his voice taking on a lustful tone that caused Emma's stomach to fill with butterflies.

"I'm not getting in the water, Hook."

"Swan."

"What? I'm not getting in."

"I will drag you in if I have to, Lass."

Emma groaned and made her way into the lake. "Fine, but only for a second."

The water felt perfect as it swarmed around her body, stopping midway at her stomach. It was crystal clear, and although the air around her was chilly, the water felt like bath water.

"Aye, feels great, doesn't it?"

Emma smiled. "All right, you win this one." She dipped under the water completely, letting her entire body experience the refreshing feeling and when she resurfaced, Hook was in front of her. The moonlight shown off of the hook where his hand used to be, causing lines of light to reflect off of Emma's blonde hair.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are, Swan?"

"Neal did once," Emma managed to say.

"You really did love the lad, didn't you?"

"I did." Her chest began to constrict and she was beginning to find it hard not to cry. "I lose everyone that I love, Hook. Neal is gone, Henry is missing… I'm like a walking black cloud." Tears fell freely down her cheeks now and she gasped for breath through stomach wrenching sobs. Emma buried her head in her hands, unable to face the pirate in front of her, feeling much too vulnerable in the open water with him. Her mind flooded with images of Neal and Henry, causing her sobs to increase and the vulnerability and pirate to be immediately forgotten.

Hook acted, doing the only thing that clicked in his brain, unable to even stop to consider if it was a good idea or a bad one. He waded through the water until he was directly in front of the sobbing woman, her blonde wet tresses falling around her hidden face with every gasp of breath she took. He set right hand on her right shoulder, gripping it slightly, and laid his hook on her left. "Emma," He breathed, barely a whisper as he stared down at the woman falling apart before him.

Blinking to rid her eyes of the tears, Emma looked up at him, her expression one of a woman completely empty. He had come much closer to her now, something she hadn't even noticed amid her emotional breakdown and for the first time since they were alone on the beanstalk, she didn't mind the closeness. She stared into his deep blue eyes, becoming suddenly lost and forgetting completely that she was crying so hard just seconds before. She breathed in deeply as time around them seemed to slow and noticed the distinct smell of the sea that radiated from the pirate. His brown hair was messy and dripped water down his tan, scruffy cheeks, but when her eyes finally rested on his lips, she felt a hunger grow inside of her.

Hook felt it too. "Emma," He barely said again before leaning down, closing the inches between her lips and his. He wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him as their faces neared.

Something snapped inside of her though. _I can't do this._ "Killian, we can't." She said quickly, seconds before their lips touched. Emma put her right hand on his bare wet chest, her fingers getting tangled in the hair that resided there and she pushed him away from her.

Hook took a step back from her and laughed, shaking his head. Remaining hand coming to his forehead, his facial expression one Emma hadn't seen before and couldn't place as hurt, anger, or a mixture of both.

"What is so funny?" She asked cautiously, unsure of how to approach.

He laughed again. "So I'm 'Killian' now, Love? Have we finally crossed that thin line or are you still afraid to admit you care?" Emma adjusted herself in the water, arms coming to a fold in front of her and he knew he struck a chord. _Good._ He wanted her pissed off. "Because if it's the line we've crossed, Lass," He continued, "I'm more than happy to oblige. You seem to be the one unsure of yourself."

Emma was so furious and she honestly wasn't even sure why. The range of emotions he made her feel at that exact moment made her want to explode. All she wanted to do was scream.

"You don't know anything, Hook." She replied, her voice getting louder.

"Aye, and we're back to 'Hook.'"

"Just shut up."

"No, Lass, I won't. We're all alone here, scream at me if you want to, punch me, do _something_! Why is it so God damn hard for you to let your walls down and let someone in, Swan? I saved your life, am I really that horrible of a person for you to admit you have feelings for?"

"I said shut up, Hook!" She screamed before stomping out of the water, grabbing the empty pack they had brought for the fruit and going about the business she had intended by coming to the lake.

But Hook wasn't about to give up the argument that easily and he followed her out of the water to a bush where she was furiously shoving an orange-looking fruit into the bag. "Emma, please just talk to me," He pleaded, but failed to get a response in return other than an infuriated glare. She quickly pushed past him to other bushes and he backed away, giving her the obvious space she wanted.

"Brilliant, we're back to ignoring each other."

The remaining hours ticked by ever so slow and silent as they filled bags with fruit and canister's with water. Neither one had the courage to speak or look at each other, and when packs and canisters were filled both princess and pirate silently agreed their trip was over and Hook led the way through the dense jungle back to the Jolly Roger.


	4. And The Walls Crash Down

**_A/N: I seriously am astounded by the reception my little story has gotten and continues to get. Every day I get email alerts on my phone that people continuously favorite, review, and follow the story and myself and I seriously cannot wrap my head around it. It means SO MUCH that you guys love this story as much as I do._**

**_This chapter is more-so in Hook's point of view. There are some moments where I switch to Emma's, but for the most point... you'll read it through his feelings and thoughts. The next chapter will pretty much be the same. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I LOVED writing it... and cannot wait to show you what's in store for our little pirate and princess in the future! *evil snicker*_**

**_Before I get to the chapter, though, I wanted to answer a question from the previous chapter that I had been asked in a review a couple of days ago. In Chapter 3 towards the end of the chapter, Hook thinks to himself that he is happy Emma is pissed off and I had been asked why, while writing, I wanted Hook to be happy that Emma was THAT pissed off at him, and my reasoning is this:_**

_**Have you ever been in a... I don't want to say 'relationship,' but some type of thing like Emma and Hook are in and wanted the other person (in this case, Emma) to feel SOMETHING because all along they've done nothing but shut you out? So you literally go to extremes, with limits, in hopes they DO feel/admit something? (In this case, Hook more or less let's her have it and he pisses her off.) That's what I was hoping to capture during that scene. I wanted her to be SO mad that yes, she shuts herself off, but... well, you'll see in this chapter the effects the previous argument had on her.**_

_**And with that... I give you chapter four: And The Walls Crash Down.**_

_**Review, pretty please? :)**_

PS - Yes, this chapter is quite shorter than the others... but I have a reason for that. You'll see in chapter five. ;)

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
__Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far..._

It was still very late in the evening when Hook returned back to the Jolly Roger. The giant moon seemed to hover even higher in the star-filled sky than it had almost two hours earlier when Emma had left him alone in the jungle, taking fruit and water with her and went the rest of the short way back to the ship alone. He had decided to let her cool off and instead spent his time alone sitting on the beach, trying to understand what exactly had – or in this case, _hadn't_ happened, and why it hadn't happened.

Obviously it wasn't that she wasn't interested for it was very obvious to him and apparently everyone around them that she was, as he had overheard Emma and Mary Margaret talking that evening in his cabin. It wasn't that he hadn't made it known _he_ was interested, for he had, and he knew that _she_ knew he was interested… _so why in the bloody hell won't she let me in?_

He kicked the sand in frustration at the bottom of the gangway where he now stood, causing a tiny crab nearby to skitter away in fear. He wasn't terrified to climb back aboard his ship because of her, after all it _was_ his ship, he was terrified she'd still be angry – for whatever reason, and he'd try to comfort her as he normally did because she somehow had control over him. He needed to comfort her, to be there for her. And every time she pushed him away, he _had_ to return. He didn't know why, he didn't understand it, but he knew he had to.

And so he returned. Hook stepped onto the gangway and made his way slowly and cautiously to the deck of his ship. It was eerily quiet that night and he assumed everyone had already went to sleep. All but one person.

Emma stood at the helm of the ship, hands and fingers wrapped around two knobs of the wheel as if she were holding on for dear life. Her ghost-like features shown in the moonlight, causing her expression to look as if she had just witnessed a death. She was staring straight ahead, as if she were steering the ship itself. Hook watched her closely for several minutes, taking in every ounce of her being from so far away that he could and it wasn't before long that he realized she was shivering. A sudden gust of wind blew his long coat from around him and caught Emma's attention. She refused to make eye contact, though, he could tell. _Brilliant… she's still angry._

He slowly approached her, unsure of how to act or proceed from where they had left things hours before. "Are you planning to take off, Love?" He tried with a smile. "It might help if you pulled the anchor up first."

Emma sighed and kept her eyes straight, staring into the open water. "I didn't want to be saved because I feel so hopeless," She began the conversation randomly, her voice a desperate plea to anyone willing to listen. "Every ounce of me is screaming to give up, that there isn't any hope left. Neal is dead and Henry was kidnapped and is missing. I'm in… in _Neverland _with a pirate on his ship with my parents and Henry's grandfather and adopted mother. This is just all so surreal."

"But it _is_ real, Swan."

"I know. That's the part that scares me. I almost gave up on Henry, Hook. All of this time I've been terrified of him being alone. He lost his dad and I was willingly going to let him lose his mom. What kind of person am I? _I _am the horrible one, not you, Hook. I'll never forgive myself for it." She had begun to cry again, leaning down onto the helm of the ship for support as she cupped her face in her hands.

"That's just the thing, Swan, you're a person." Hook replied in the gentlest tone he could muster, but didn't move any closer to her. "One can easily begin to doubt everything around them when nothing good has happened in so long, Love."

Emma laughed, a kind of pathetic laugh that turned into another choked sob and for the first time since their argument earlier that night, made eye contact with him. "Since when did you become the cheerer-upper?"

"Ah, Lass, you seem to forget, I am above all a gentlemen."

Emma only smiled in return and turned away from the wheel, stretching her numb fingers and looked out to the sea again. She sighed, somewhat content, and wiped away her tears. For the first time since they had been in Neverland, she really observed her surroundings. The dark ocean waves slammed against the side of the Jolly Roger, liquid lips touching the wood for a brief second before once again returning to the deep blue where they came.

"I can understand why you love the ocean so much, Hook."

The curves of his lips turned into a gentle smile as he stared at her, his insides churning like the sea he was so accustomed to. "How so, Lass?"

"You're free. There is nothing between you and the open sea unless you want something to be. I sometimes wish I could return to a time like that, a time where I was free."

His smiled widened. "Aye, this is true. But maybe a change is in order."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been on this revenge path for so long, Swan. Settling down for once sounds like a much better idea."

The look in his eyes that followed the last word in his sentence made Emma swallow hard and she quickly turned away from him, letting her back face him as her cheeks began to cool in the cold night air from the deep red they had been just seconds before. Her stomach ached with confusion and she wrapped her arms around herself in the hope it'd somehow help. She turned her head to the sky and smiled at the millions of stars that seemed to reside there, trying but failing miserably to ignore the butterflies that had begun to take control of her insides once again.

"I've never seen a sky so full of stars like it is here in Neverland. I… I wonder if Henry is looking up at them, too." Her smile quickly faded as the pain her heart felt quickly returned. "I'm so afraid we'll never find him. That he'll be without a father and mother forever. I don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to live the life I did growing up… and he is right now and that _kills_ me."

The intense need to comfort her overcame him again and before he realized what he was even doing, he closed the distance between them from behind her, hesitating only a second before he gently touched her arm with his fingers and rested his hooked hand on her opposite hip. He could feel her tense under the touch, but much to his surprise, she didn't run or resist and instead turned in his arms to face him. The look in her eyes was one he had never seen before and for the first time since he had met Emma, he thought he saw a hint of her walls disappearing.

"He won't be alone, Emma. I swear to you." He smiled, a gentle pure smile. He meant every word he promised to her. Henry _wouldn't_ end up alone if Hook had anything to do with it and he hoped with all of his being she knew that.

"What is it about you?" She breathed.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Love." Hook replied, taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

She shook her head, unable to respond as she didn't fully understand what she meant either. Instead, she brought her hand to his face and gently brushed her fingers against his scruffy cheek. She eyed his features slowly, letting her hand fall to the part of his shirt that opened to reveal his chest and tangled her fingers, once again, in the dark hair that resided there. Her eyes traveled over his upper body and his messy dark hair seemed to capture her attention first, as it always did. She let her eyes travel downward from his hair, to his dark blue eyes, and finally they rested on his soft-looking lips and the corners of her mouth curved into a smile Hook had never seen before.

"Are you alright, Swan?" He asked, his eyes full of excited confusion as he smiled at her. The touch of her hand caressing his skin willingly sent shivers down his spine. He had only felt electricity like this with Milah, and that was so long ago. _To feel this way again… I.. _

"I don't know, Killian." She replied after a few minutes, interrupting his thoughts with her voice.

The way she said his name made _his_ insides twitch, but before he could react, she did. Emma slid her hand from his chest to the back of his neck and gripped tightly before closing her eyes and the distance between them completely. She pressed her lips to his with a force he had not expected and it took him only a second to react before he pulled her closer, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist, pressing his mouth into hers with a hunger he didn't realize he had.

Her mouth was so unfamiliar and warm to him and he intended to explore every inch of it. He tilted his head slightly and she responded, tilting hers the opposite way as he reached up to lose his good hand in her long blonde hair. She moaned slightly as he turned her, pushing her back up against the wheel of his ship.

Her back struck the wheel with a soft thud and in an instant Emma's foggy mind cleared bringing her back to reality and her eyes flashed open, breaking the kiss and pushing Hook away from her so forcefully that he stumbled backwards.

"What the hell, Swan?" He tried not to scream at her as he steadied himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Hook. I can't do this." She cried, throwing her face into her hands as she took off running towards the stairs that led to the bowels of the ship.

"Swan!" He screamed after her. "Emma, stop!"

Emma refused to stop, though, and the faint shadow of her form fully disappeared below the deck. Hook clenched his fist, feeling himself become fully irate. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Woman, you truly are going to be the death of me."

Hook sighed and found himself smiling in spite of everything before he made his way to stairs that led below the deck of the Jolly Roger. _You ran away once and I let you, Lass, but I refuse to let you go a second time._


	5. See Me Come Undone

_**A/N: Holy crap. I'm so sorry this took me awhile to publish. My real life has been hectic. I quit my job, and yeah, but woo! Chapter five! This chapter... turned into something I definitely wasn't expecting it to turn into. I mean, I knew what my original plan was... but how it happened definitely surprised me. I love how that happens when you're writing, and I hope you enjoy reading it was much as I definitely enjoyed writing it, hehe.**_

_**I want to thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart for all of your reviews, favorites, likes, comments, etc. You seriously don't understand how much your words mean to me and how much they seriously helped me get through this past week. It was so hard for me to write this in my current emotional state, but I was able to pull through and finish the chapter for all of you, because of all of you, so I hope you truly understand you keep me writing this.**_

_**All during writing this chapter, I had this song: watch?v=FYfMJQ_lfmo on repeat. I'm not sure why, but it fit the entire chapter so well in my personal opinion. If you'd like, I invite you to have it on repeat as well as you read. I hope you sincerely enjoy this chapter, please let me know if you did in the reviews! And there's definitely more to come after this... so keep an eye out! 3**_

* * *

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste, for my lust..  
_

The Jolly Roger rocked back and forth slowly with the rise and fall of the cascading waves causing Hook to lean with his good arm on the walls he passed. He hadn't found her yet, though he knew where she had to be. After a quick search of the galley and the below deck bedchambers, he found three to be occupied by Mary Margaret and David, Regina, and Mr. Gold respectively, and the room Emma usually stayed in to be empty, resulting in Hook's cabin the only available place for her to be.

The thought of her in his cabin, alone, for whatever reason, made his stomach feel like the waves that were rocking his ship; a never-ending motion that in the end, made him feel a little nauseous… _which never happens. What in the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

He stood in front of his cabin door and stared at the handle. He knew she was in there, it literally was the only place left on his ship that she could be, unless she went overboard or onto the island but he _saw_ her go to the decks below. _Just open the damn door, you fool._

He knocked once but no answer came, waited a few minutes, and then knocked again. "Emma, open the door, Love. It's just me."

"Please just go away, Hook." Came the very distant, muffled, and barely audible reply. She was crying again, he could hear it in her voice.

"You seem to not realize that you are in my cabin, Love." He smiled, then sighed when he realized she could, in fact, _not_ see him and how very rude that sounded without her seeing his accompanying smile. "I apologize, may I please come in?"

She didn't reply. Minutes passed and he was just about to ask or knock again, for he couldn't decide which, when the handle to his cabin door turned, creaked, and the door slowly opened. He hesitated before entering, staring at the half-ajar door as if waiting for something else to happen.

When he finally pushed the rest of the door open enough so he could enter, he surveyed the room. The lantern on top of his tall armoire had been lit, but dimmed, giving his cabin a very strange look and feel, causing the nervousness in his stomach to reach an entirely new height. The curtains covering his lone, but tall window had been tied at the middle, letting the gentle sea breeze drift throughout the room.

On his bed on top of his maroon and gold blanket laying in the fetal position facing the door, was Emma Swan. Her face was buried in her hands, causing her to look so sad and pitiful that Hook had the usual immediate urge to run to her side and comfort her – but he didn't. Instead, he slowly walked through the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He made his way to his bed, hesitating before sitting towards the end nearest to her feet.

"Are you alright, Swan?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Their kiss was the first kiss that he had ever experienced where the woman ran away from him crying. Not only was he very confused because this had never happened before, but he _was _genuinely concerned because he had never seen her so upset in the very short while he had known her.

He gently put his hand on her leg, causing her to flinch and move her hands away from her face. Then her eyes locked onto his. She looked purely defeated, unsure, and so confused, maybe even more so than him.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to talk about something else, then Lass?" He asked, trying to change the subject and take her mind off of the situation at hand for the moment, but having every intention of returning back to it before this night was over.

Emma sat up slowly next to him, wiped away her tears, and then wrapped her arms around her legs that she had brought up close to her chest. "Like?"

"Tell me about Henry."

Emma smiled then laughed. "Honestly? I think he may be the only one in all of Storybrooke and the… the Enchanted Forest combined that has it all together, if that's even possible."

"He is a smart Lad." Hook replied, trying to not sound distracted. He was tempted to put his arm around her, but for fear of getting slapped – or worse, her running away – he thought better of it.

"He's seriously the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I never even realized it until it was almost too late."

"'Too late?' Why was it almost too late?"

"Because he was almost gone forever, and would have been, if I hadn't of believed and broke the curse…"

"You really can't blame yourself for everything, Swan." The corners of Hook's lips twisted into a frown as he looked at her.

"I constantly choose wrong. I let Henry go when he was a baby, I trust people too easily then I get hurt, and then I don't trust people because I was hurt before when I actually should…" She let the last of the sentence hang in the air before turning to look at him again, his dark blue eyes staring into her soul.  
"I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you on this… journey, Hook."

"You haven't hurt me, Emma."

"Are you sure?" She pressed, unable to have him sit there and lie to her, knowing as well as he did that she _had _hurt him.

He sighed and turned away from her. _Apparently I'm an open book, as well._ "Just answer me one thing?" He started, turning back to look at her, to plead with her. "Why won't you let me in?"

That wasn't the answer she was expecting and she quickly stood, unable to delve into that subject. "I asked if I had hurt you… I told you I don't want to talk about the kiss."

"I'm not talking about you kissing me, Emma," He replied, standing as well. He wasn't going to let her avoid the question any longer. _Truth is… I am hurting._ "I am simply asking why you won't let me in, Love. Why won't you let me care for you?"

"Hook, I seriously cannot do this."

"Emma, please just talk to me. Please."

But Emma didn't respond, she couldn't, and she refused to look back at him as she made her way to his cabin door. She felt a new resolve tightening in her abdomen; she wasn't going to cry, she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself fall apart in front of him again because she knew that was their routine. She'd cry because it was so easy to cry in front of him. It was so easy to completely let her guard down and let him comfort her, to let him in if only for a brief moment. But not anymore. She had been hurt before by other men, other people, and she couldn't handle it happening again. Emma Swan had lost her son and that was her main priority as of tonight, as of walking to this door. _I will find my son and that will be it, that's all I need. I don't need anyone else, I don't need true love. That's what I will continue to tell myself… maybe in the end I'll end up believing it._

Her hand only touched the handle for a brief second before Hook was there. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so she faced him, pinning her to the door with her hand above her head. She tried to push him away with her free hand but that only resulted in him grabbing that wrist as well, and pinning it along with her other against the door.

"Let me go, Hook!" She screamed, trying with all of her might to be released from his grasp but failing miserably.

"No, Lass. This is it. This is over tonight. If you leave this cabin hating me for the rest of your life, so be it, but you _will _talk to me."

"I told you, I'm not talking about the kiss."

"Enough about the bloody kiss, Swan!" He screamed at her, becoming fully irate with being so confused and caught up in this thing – whatever it was – with her. He wanted answers, and he fully intended on getting them. "This is about _everything_ since that day on the beanstalk, Love."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hook and you're seriously pissing me off."

"Oh my, Lass, are you finally _feeling an emotion?_"

"You son of a bitch."

"I just want to know how you feel! Why is it so bloody difficult to admit you _care_ for me? Why, Swan!" He pounded his hook against the door, inches away from her head, unable to hold back his rage any longer. "I've done everything for you. _Everything._ I took you up the beanstalk fully aware of your need for the compass and willingly was going to let you have it, not betray you and _you left me._ I risked my life for you and leaving me to die was how you repaid me?"

"You wouldn't have died."

"That isn't the damn point and you _know _it!" He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry. He wanted to punch something, or better yet, stab something – obviously not her, but _something_. He hadn't felt these type of feelings in… since… _since Milah…_ He sighed. "The point, Swan, is you _left _me. I came back to Storybrooke, didn't I? I _came back_ to help you save your town and then willingly offered my ship to find your son_._ I'm an imperfect person, I know that, but at least I can _admit it_, Lass."

He searched her eyes for answers, for some kind of response, _anything_, but nothing came. Only a vast emptiness seemed to reside in those eyes and panic suddenly rushed over him. Was he too late? Had he lost her completely? Had she successfully shut him and possibly everyone out for good?

"I want you, Emma. I need to be with you and I have never and don't intend on ever leaving. _Please._ Just let me care for you, Love." He begged, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly as he felt a sudden rush of emotion build up within in chest that he tried so desperately to ignore and hide. Unsuccessful, he bowed his head in front of her, completely defeated. He couldn't hide or fight his feelings anymore.

She searched the face of the seemingly broken pirate in front of her and she sighed. "Killian, I…" But she didn't know what to say. What would she say? 'Okay, you're right about everything. I do care, I do have feelings for you,' and run into his very obviously willing arms and let down every defense, every wall she had built since Neal? "What do you me to say?"

"The truth, Love." He barely replied, unable to meet her searching eyes.

"The truth is complicated, Killian." Emma said gently. She tried to move her wrist from his tight grip and he let her arm freely go, which resulted in her bringing the palm of her hand up to cup his now wet cheek.

His eyes met hers again, confused by her sudden kindness, but this time, for just one fleeting moment… he saw in those eyes what he had seen at the Lake and on the deck of his ship just an hour earlier: her walls beginning to crumble.

"Bloody hell," He managed to whisper before leaning in and locking his lips to hers. He was desperate, he needed to touch her, to feel her crumble beneath him. He kissed her hard, rough, and passionately, pushing her against the wooden door until she was forced to completely give in beneath him, and it wasn't long after until she did. He parted his lips, willing his tongue to taste her lips, daring to taste her even more as she willingly opened her mouth to him as well. With tongues intertwined, hands desperately ran along the length of each other's clothed bodies, searching for a release.

Hook pulled away, breathless and panting. He searched her face and looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of resistance but saw none. Instead, when he looked at her, all she did was smile.

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Is this all right?" He asked, suddenly feeling quite foolish. _I'm Captain Hook… and I'm asking permission?_

"Shh," She whispered, putting her finger to his lips. "Don't ruin it." Her smile faded and was quickly replaced with a look of pure hunger he had never seen before, and it excited him. Emma removed her finger, letting her hand rest at the nape of his neck and met her lips to his once again, but this time, she took control of the kiss. Deliberately, she kissed him slowly, savoring every touch their lips made and every taste she could.

But Hook _was_ used to getting his way and he wasn't going to let her take the lead for long, for he wanted her much too badly. He spun her around from the door, both of their lips still locked, and walked her backwards towards the bed. Her body landed on the soft blankets underneath as he pushed her down, pulling away from her lips as he crawled on top of her. He stared down at her for what seemed the longest time before reaching down to lift her white tank top over her head, and then he could only stare more. She lay before him in only her black lace bra and dark blue jeans, and she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Hook couldn't help but smile, and this time his smile was different than any smile or grin he had had before. Emma noticed the difference and cocked her head, intrigued. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked, a small laugh escaping her lips with her question.

"Lass," He started as he surveyed her body, letting his eyes wander from hers, to her neck, to her plump breasts, and down to her flat belly where he stopped and began to unbutton her jeans. "When I said you were so beautiful, I meant it."

Emma's smile broadened. "You aren't too bad yourself, _pirate._"

She lifted her bottom as he pulled off the last of her actual clothes, never taking his eyes off her hers, which made Emma's heart pound and become fully aware of the situation she had now gotten herself into. _What am I doing?_

Hook noticed the change in her expression her thought had projected and immediately rushed to her side as she sat up in the bed, bringing her knees to chest, covering herself from the sudden insecurity that was creeping back to her.

"Emma? What is it?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" The last of her sentence ended in somewhat of a high-pitched squeal as she laid her head on her knees.

"'This' as in us? That is your decision, Love. I cannot make it for you." Hook put his hand to her cheek and she willingly leaned into his palm. "I know you're scared, Emma, for reasons I cannot comprehend unless you tell me – and if you don't want me to know, that's fine. Just understand hurting you was never and will never be my intention. I just want to care for you, Love."

Emma lifted her head to look at him, his hand dropping to her shoulder. "What is it about you, Killian? Why do you care for me so much?"

"Because, Lass, we're kindred spirits, you and I. We're one in the same. You understand me and I, you. And even though you feel as if you don't need another's help or love… you do, Lass. Everyone needs to be taken care of. Just let me be the one to take care of you."

"I don't know, Hook."

"Try to trust me, Emma," He pleaded, touching her cheek once more.

Leaning into his chest and shoulder, Emma wrapped her arms around his still fully clothed body and hugged him. She breathed deep and the familiar smell of the sea, rum, and the wood of his cabin washed over her senses causing her mind to become fuzzy as if she herself were intoxicated. Pushing him away slightly, she sat straight so they were eye level and leaned in, keeping eye contact with him before she closed her eyes with a smile and pressed her lips to his softly.

Never letting her lips leave his, Emma let her hands travel down to his chest and slowly, piece by agonizing piece, she unclothed him. His long black coat fell to the side of the bed with a soft thud, and then she undid button by button of his black shirt and only pulled away from his lips to help him slip his hook through the arm hole of his shirt, eliciting a gentle laugh from the pirate.

"Usually the hook isn't attached when I am undressing."

"It's okay," Emma said with a grin and fingered the metal. "I'm kind of getting used to it. It's a part of you."

Hook gave her the unusual smile he had many minutes earlier in response to her accepting of him comment, but Emma was too distracted by his completely bare chest to bother noticing. She let her fingers run over his skin and to her surprise it was so soft. He had many small scars that marked the skin she could now see, a long one in particular that extended from the left side of his chest and disappeared somewhere on his back. Emma traced it with her finger, letting her arms wrap around his bare chest to continue feeling the scar on his back, letting her head rest on his chest as her body formed to his in another hug.

Taking advantage of her closeness, Hook reached behind to her back as well and attempted to undo the clasp that held her bra in place but failed after many tries, causing Emma to laugh. "Here, let me," She offered, pulling away from him only long enough to unclasp and dispose of the black garment on the floor next to them.

Hook didn't let her make another move and instead pressed his lips quickly to hers after seeing her topless form before him. Butterflies and feelings he could no longer fight or deny controlled his movements and what little fuzzy thought process he had left. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen… and he wanted her.

Leaving her lips, he made soft light kisses down her neck as he grabbed onto the side of her body and in one quick motion, with her help, lifted her to lay in the middle of his bed before climbing on top of her once again. _I need you, Emma Swan._ Straying from his thoughts and continuing his exploration of her body, he began to kiss her neck once more, traveling more south with every gentle touch of his lips.

And with every touch of his lips, her body began to buckle and twist underneath him. When he had reached her black lace bottoms, he looked up to her lust-filled eyes for approval and when he saw no attempt at stopping him, he quickly but gently slipped them over her boots and then undid her boots one by one, leaving her laying completely vulnerable and naked in front of him.

He marveled at the sight of her, finding it suddenly hard to breathe when she sat up and closed the distance between them, tucking her legs underneath her and pressing her bare chest to his as she kissed him hard on the mouth. He had ignited a fire in her she had thought long burned out and she was beginning to become lost in the flames.

Her fingers grasped at the laces of his leather trousers until they fell loose around his hips and she tugged to bring them lower. He obliged in helping, pushing her backwards once again until he was on top of her, kicking the rest of his pants to the floor.

The reality of their complete vulnerability seemed to wash over both princess and pirate simultaneously as he hovered over top of her, her arms draped across his back, fingers gently feeling the soft skin underneath. Hook stared into her eyes and she into his, both unable to move or make the next move. Both completely lost in the moment that they had actually made it this far.

It was Emma who broke the stillness that had crept over the room, pulling her arm underneath his to his forehead and gently brushed the hair out of his face with a smile. "I'm alright, Killian."

Hook nodded, a calm creeping over his senses as he lowered himself closer to her, kissing her softly. Minutes passed as they continued to kiss, fluctuating between deep, passionate kisses to soft pecks on each other's lips, both unable and unwilling to pull away and break the link they had now formed, each afraid the demon's in each princess and pirates mind would consume them and cause one or the other to run. So they continued to kiss, and it was only until Hook felt Emma struggled to move beneath him that he dared to break their link and pull away.

With space now between them, Emma reached down and gently touched his shaft causing Hook to tremble at her sudden touch and his arms buckle beneath him. "Emma, Love, you need give a lad fair warning before you go straight for the goods."

She ignored him, though, and let the movement of her fingers turn into soft strokes, his hardness quickly growing in the palm of her hand. Her eyes met his dark blues and the lust she had seen only a couple of times before had now returned. He wanted her, and little did he know that she wanted him just as much.

"I want you, Killian," She breathed between strokes, keeping her eyes locked to his. "I'm tired of running, please."

He didn't answer, he couldn't. She didn't have to ask twice. She had finally given him permission – she had _asked _him to take her and Gods did he want her. He reached down slowly, took himself from her hand and stopped just before her entrance, barely entering as he watched her every movement. Her eyes searched his shadowed face, begging him to continue.

"Killian, please…" She groaned, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down to her. She kissed him with a hunger and passion greater than any time she had kissed him previously that night and Hook completely gave in, entering her with one quick but gentle thrust.

Emma whimpered underneath him as he entered her, squeezing her eyes shut as thoughts, feelings, denials, and admittances rushed over her in sudden urgency. She had completely given in to him. It scared her to death, but she had gone this far for a reason – even if she didn't understand her reasoning yet, she _had _given in. Her once unbreakable walls screamed at her to throw the pirate off of her; that he'd hurt her and leave her alone like everyone in her past had – but she couldn't. Even though every sense jammed at her, she refused to give in to the fear that begged to break through.

"Emma, look at me."

His voice jarred her from her terrifying thoughts and she opened her eyes, a small gasp escaping her lips. He was staring down at her, the gentlest expression a person could have played across his face and Emma found herself smiling. She was all right. _I'll be all right._ She cupped his face in her hand and he slowly lowered himself more onto her, and as their lips met, he moved.

Emma wrapped her body around his with each movement he made until her legs were draped across his lower back and her fingers were scratching at his soft skin. The deeper he got inside of her, the more lost she began to feel and everything around her blurred together as time began to slow. She let her body buck into his with each thrust, urging him on as her hips met his in a collision of skin and gasps of breaths that broke off into muffled moans.

He was completely on top of her now, his hook on the pillow beside her while his hand rested underneath her head, his fingers lost in her long blonde hair. His breathing had become ragged as his anticipation towards release grew greater with each push and he found it hard to hold back from orgasm. He slowed his movements, unwilling to delve into release just yet and pushed himself off of her, letting his now sweat-covered body hover above her once more yet never pulling himself out of her core. Just then, in that moment when their eyes met and _his_ world seemed to disappear around them, he had thoughts of loving her. In fact, he was sure he did. How? He wasn't sure, but he was almost positive he did. The thought caused him to chuckle and Emma stared at him, confused.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice breathy and hoarse as she panted underneath him.

"Nothing, Love," He lied, unable to tell her the truth for he was also positive her defenses would shut her completely down again and he was unable to do that to her, not now that he had finally gotten her to open up to him. Instead of trying to explain more, he leaned down and kissed her again. He let his mind get lost in the thoughts of love and passion as he explored her mouth with his, their tongues entangling once again.

But she wanted more and was the one to move this time, causing Hook's body to tremble above her as he moaned into her mouth with unexpected pleasure. He met her movements though with new anticipation and vigor, and their bodies quickly fell back into the rhythm they had had just moments before.

Emma's panting grew more rapid as she became closer and closer to her release and Hook noticed, speeding his movements inside of her with an urgency he didn't realize he had and she quickly matched his pace. She buried her face into his chest as her insides began to collide with her mind and the hazy world around her came crashing down as her orgasm hit her suddenly and unexpectedly. She cried out, burying her face again into his chest and seconds after she felt him collide with her, his body clinging to hers in an attempt to steady himself as stars danced in front of his eyes as his orgasm washed over his entire body.

He hovered above her, eyes clenched shut as his body trembled. He opened his eyes after he was finally able to steady his breath and looked at her. She was still panting heavily, though not as much as she had been just seconds before. Her hair had matted to the sides of her face from a mixture of sweat and her movements and Hook couldn't believe how beautiful she still looked. He drew a line with his finger on her cheek and pushed aside some of the hair before leaning down and kissing her lightly before he slowly exited her and rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her.

Neither spoke for many minutes, unable to bring to light what had actually just occurred, afraid that one single spoken word would cause the perfect world they had just built to come crashing down around them. But it was Emma who broke the deafening silence that had accumulated in the room as she sat up and began to get off the bed to reach for her clothes, but Hook was faster than her and gently grabbed her wrist in an effort to stop her.

When she turned back to look at him, he saw she had built her walls back up and the Emma he had grown to know, _and love_ – the Emma who wouldn't let anyone in and care for her, was back. "Please don't go, Love. Stay the rest of the night with me here in my cabin."

Emma's expression grew uncertain as she stared at him. She turned to look at the door, as if weighing the options she had of staying or straight out bolting for the door – but to Hook's surprise, she reached down and pulled the blanket up over her before curling next to his body and laying her head on his bare chest.

He smiled. She had silently agreed to stay and he felt his heart flutter. He understood how hard it was for her to willingly stay the night with him and he wasn't sure she could or would ever understand how much her decision truly meant to him. _I love you, Emma Swan._ _You'll be the death of me, but Gods know I do love you._ He wrapped his arm around her body and stroked her now almost dry hair, a smile creeping across his mouth before he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Love."


End file.
